This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0106161, filed on Dec. 15, 2004 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card module, and a digital image processing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a holder for a memory card that can recognize a plurality of memory cards, and a digital image processing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an exemplary conventional digital image processing apparatus 10, and FIG. 2 is a side view of the digital image processing apparatus 10 shown in FIG. 1 with a side cover 18 open.
Referring to FIG. 1, the digital image processing apparatus includes a main body 17, a barrel 11 on the front of the main body 17, and a flash 12.
A shutter button 14, a power switch 15, and a flash state displaying light 16 are installed on the main body 17 so that a user may manipulate the digital image processing apparatus 10. The barrel 11 includes a plurality of lenses, and receives light reflected from a subject to form an image on an image sensor module (not shown) included in the barrel 11.
The flash 12 is placed on the front of the main body 17 so that it can flash when photographing in a dark place.
Referring to FIG. 2, a battery module 75 and a memory card slot 70 are installed in the digital image processing apparatus 10. The battery module 75 includes a battery slot 21 that accommodates a battery (not shown) needed to drive the digital image processing apparatus 10, and a battery lock lever 22. The memory card slot 70 includes memory card accommodating units 19 and 20 to accommodate memory cards for storing digital information of photographed images.
Memory cards for digital image processing apparatuses are available in a variety of different types such as a security digital (SD) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a micro drive (MD) card, a multi media card (MMC), a memory stick (MS), an xD-Picture Card, a smart media card (SMC), etc. Consequently, digital image processing apparatuses include a memory connecting module that can accommodate various types of memory cards.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the digital image processing apparatus 10 includes two memory card accommodating units 19 and 20 to recognize memory cards of two different size standards. However, this will not accommodate all of the various memory cards described above because each one is a different size. In the conventional art, a digital processing apparatus that accommodates different sized memory cards must have a different memory card slot for each of the different sized memory cards. This increases the size of the digital apparatus and is against the current trend to miniaturize and make light-weight digital apparatuses such as digital cameras. As a result, there is a need for a memory card slot that is of a small size and can use a plurality of memory cards.